Buscando a Papá
by Mariyannu
Summary: Siempre supe que tenía un hermano y siempre quize conocerlo. Desde que papá me contó todo se la verdad y tengo mucho deseos de encontrarme con él para que seamos una familia, una familia de verdad. Se que Pikachu se alegrará también, pero a la vez no puedo ver tanto sufrimiento. Ash, hermano, espero que estés listo para el gran desafío que te espera.


**No soy tan nueva aquí. Llevo escribiendo Fanfics ya como siete años, pero los dejo inconclusos. Espero que esto no pase con la de aquí porque realmente me gustaría terminarla, además que sería mi primera historia de Pokémon. Sin más ademanes espero que disfruten y esperen cada semana por un capítulo. Será mi misión, escribir cada semana uno o dos para así no perder la costumbre ni uno de mis sueños frustrados. Además de ser una de las pocas que no escribiré en primera persona... creo. Puede ser un inicio corto y repetitivo, pero más adelante se irá profundizando.**

**Mariya**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Una nueva aventura**

Era una mañana brillante, resplandeciente. Pidgeys volában por los cielos casi tocando las nubes de Pueblo Paleta. Muchos niños corrían por el pavimento asustando a pequeños Caterpies y Rattatas que se encontraban plácidamente durmiendo en sus escondites debido a la temprana hora. Algunos tenían diez años y otros inclusive quince, a partir del primero podías ir por tu primer compañero Pokémon quien te acompañaría en incontables aventuras a lo largo de la región de Kanto, enfrentando todo obstáculo que se opusiera en tu camino para así llegar a la Liga. Este era el día en el cual muchos niños y niñas saldrán de sus casas a ver un nuevo mundo y madurar a lo largo del camino. Pero la historia recién está por empezar, ya que todos siguen impacientes esperando en la larga colina que da a la puerta del laboratorio del profesor Oak, quien, algo nervioso y agotado por los años, luchaba para contrarrestar los gritos, jalones y protestas de tanto futuros entrenadores y padres de familia.

"¡Merecemos una explicación!" exigía una de las madres, cargando un bebé en manos al lado de un muchacho que llevaba puesta una gorra verde en forma de Bulbasaur.

"Es la época del año a la que miran más... ¡cómo puede suceder esto!" indignado, un padre arrastara a su hijo mientras que este lloraba por un Charmander.

"¡Si nos dicen que volvamos más tarde ya no tendré mi Squirtle!" las voces cada vez se hacían más agudos y el profesor no podía hacer nada más que sonreír e intentar convencer a la muchedumbre que solo es cuestión de minutos, o eso era lo que él se quería hacer creer a sí mismo.

A una caminata de diez minutos de distancia, aproximádamente, Delia Ketchum se encontraba regando su jardín y revisando la correspondencia, mientras que un hacía lo mismo con una regadera con las hortencias coloridas. En el interior, si se escarvaba cada vez más afondo, se llegaba a la habitación de un muchacho, un muchacho que una vez tuvo el mismo sueño que todos esos niños: ser el mejor entrenador Pokémon. Su recámara tenía contenido de un infante de 10 años, pero él ya era mayor. Tanto tiempo fuera, explorando, lo hizo perder la noción del tiempo y recordar que debía volver a casa, que ya había aprendido y que su historia había acabado. Ash Ketchum, de 17 años, yacía en su cama con un río de saliva que mojaba su almohada proveniente de su boca. Su cabello negro como el carbón estaba plenamente rebelde por tan movida noche debido a las pesadillas que lo atormentan. Se encontraba teniendo una en ese mismo instante, sus ojos y gestos eran evidencia suficiente, pero este pronto se detuvo cuando por undécima vez, su alarma con forma de Electrode sonaba al ritmo de una sinfonía peculiar.

"Otra vez lo mismo..." con su voz gastada, Ash se estira e intenta apagar la alarma de la forma más extraña posible que termina perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo al piso, "Gran manera de empezar el día..."

"¿Ash?" el rostro de Delia se ve cuando abre lentamente la puerta e ingresa a la habitación que residía en la oscuridad, "Pensé que ya habías salido, como no escuchaba nada..."

"¿Eh...?" rascándose la cabeza, el ya maduro, supuestamente, entrenador Pokémon intenta recordar a qué se refería su madre.

"Como siempre, tu impuntualidad nunca cambia" con una risa camuflada como suspiro, se retira para seguir sus labores del hogar, seguida por Mr. Mime, quien la acompaña a todos lados por más que sea la casa.

Con ella fuera, Ash abre las cortinas, entrecerrando los ojos tras la acción para chocar con los deslumbrantes rayos de sol y pensar en su brillante resplandor amarrillo. Ese color que trae tantos recuerdos y lo atormenta cada noche. En eso, intentanto divagar sus pensamientos obsesivos en alguna otra cosa, nota una mancha en la colina más lejana.

"¡Maldición, Profesor Oak!" tras decir aquellas palabras, una memoria vuelve a su mente. Aquél día hace siete años en el cual hizo el mismo camino, también en pijamas, para llegar tarde, agotado, atormentado por Gary, y recibir a su compañero Pokémon irremplazable. Sin importarle la humillación a la cual se pueda someter ante tantos niños novatos, sabe que él era el encargado de entregar los tres monstruos a los niños que pasaron la prueba el pasado mes. No todos pueden ser entrenadores fácilmente. Los tiempos han cambiado y cada vez crecen más organizaciones que desean utilizar el poder de estas criaturas para algún uso inhumano. Él lo había experimentado, y esa herida no se va, sigue latente cada noche.

Tal cuál llegó, intentó abrirse paso entre la masa de padres de familia y niños. Se preguntaba la razón por la que hubieran tantos, pero en eso recordó que, como estos examenes se llevaban haciendo hace poco, aún se encontraban algo desorganizados y ese mismo día se daban los resultados. En eso, un brazo lo jala hacia la puerta. Era el Profesor, quien lo observaba con recelo.

"Como una vez te dije, a quién madruga, Dios lo ayuda. Espero que estés preparado para hablar frente a esta morba furiosa" le dice a Ash mientras entra a su laboratorio en busca de los tres Pokémons principales.

El sudor crecía cada vez más en Ash, mientras no sabía a dirigir la mirada. Las imágenes de ese día eran imposibles de bloquear, "L-Lamento la demora..."

"¡Gran entrenador, venir en pijama!" se burlaba un niño de 10 años.

"¿Este es el gran ejemplo a seguir de nuestros hijos? Me siento mal por Delia..." decía nuevamente una de las madres.

Afinando la garganta, el muchacho de cabello negro intenta calmarlos para decir los nombres en cuestión. Antes de salir había cogido una carta que el Profesor le había entregado días antes. Él no conocía a los niños, más bien, desde su regreso, había intentado tener la menor interacción posible con el exterior. La audiencia calla en seco cuando con un fuerte ademán, levanta el objeto que definirá el destino de tres chicos que se esforzaron para poder cumplir su sueño. Aquellos que quedan atrás deben seguir intentando por más doloroso que sea. El suspenso de abrir la carta y leer los nombres hacía temblar al mismo Ash. Temía que esos niños vieran la crueldad que el experimentó, la cual no desearía repetir jamás. Con ello en mente, pide un deseo para que tengan una aventura placentera y disfruten la vida de un entrenador Pokémon. Con una voz temblorosa, sale el primer nombre.

"Ringo Iida" como si fuera una cámara sin el foco apropiado colocado, Ash intenta localizar dentro de este gran primer plano a la pequeña entrenadora Pokémon de tan solo 10 años que había pasado todos los examenes, con las notas más altas y récord implecable en prácticas de batallas. Todos los adultos murmuraban entre sí, creando más tensión. Ash volvió a repetir el nombre, "... Ringo Iida, ¿podrías acercarte?"

Lentamente, el sonido ambiental se puso en off para Ash, y su foco fue directo hacia una diminuta figura que daba pasos como un animalito temeroso. Un pequeño flequillo color rosa pastel acompañaba el redondo rostro de la niña, quién, con sus ojos color miel, observaba a Ash como si fuera un ser temible, amenazante. Su cabello era largo, el cuál se encontraba amarrado en una trenza algo suelta. Su vestido de verano color amarillo se mecía con el viento, hasta que se vieron directamente. El sonido volvió a los oídos del entrenador.

"¿Tú eres Ringo?" intentó decirle con la voz más suave y dulce que pudo, arrodillándose para estar a su altura y extenderle la mano en señal de amistad, "No tengas miedo, aquí nadie muerde. No soy un Krabby"

Con aquellas palabras, la pequeña se sonrojó y se afferró a su pierna derecha fuertemente, "¿Tus padres?" fue la pregunta que Ash hizo. Era necesaria la presencia de estos para que estuvieran de acuerdo con el viaje.

Hubo una pequeña espera pero, al no haber respuesta, Ash decidió no seguir sofocándola. Ya tenía suficiente atención con todas las personas y niños envidíandola desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Siguiendo la lista, aparentaba que ella sería la única niña elegida ese año. Muy pocas chicas han dejado el pueblo y él esperaba que ella pudiera lograrlo. Muchos padres se oponían a que su hija saliera sola al vasto mundo Pokémon. El nombre del muchacho que se encontraba en la lista tenía la edad máxima de quienes se habían inscrito; quince.

"Hitoshi Wakeshima..." la respuesta fue inmediata. A ojos de Ash, el muchacho podría ser incluso de su edad debido a su altura. Se acercó en su lugar indicado sin hacer mucho drama al respecto, como si pareciece que todo acto que hiciera perdiera el tiempo. Miraba frecuentemente su reloj de bolsillo a través de sus lentes. Sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas contrastaban con su cabellera almendrada. Se encontraba con ropa casual, pero no tan aventurera. Ya tenía su mochila preparada para partir. Era como si ya supiera desde un inicio que sería elegido y se hizo incluso más evidente cuando un grupo de fans empezó a hacerle barra. Ash no pudo evitar pensar que era un futuro Gary para el siguiente chico que sería nominado. Observando más afondo los apuntes sobre Hitoshi, notó que sus padres ya habían dado el consentimiento por adelantado y sus calificaciones estaban a la par con las de Ringo, al igual que las batallas. Le sorprendió y no pudo evitar questionarse la razón por la cual decidió emprender su viaje a esta edad. Las personas estaban desesperándose, el sol se hacía cada vez más fuerte y deseaban ir a descansar bajo una apacible sombra.

Más tranquilo, y para apurar el proceso, prosiguió, "Tarou Itou". Nombre común para Pueblo Paleta, era un niño del que poco se hablaba ya que su familia era extraña, desde el punto de vista de los demás. Lo fastidiaban mucho y por ello no salía, al igual que Ash. Se sentía identificado con el niño de 13 años que muy pronto tendría a su compañero. El pequeño rubio de ojos claros sentía todas las miradas clavadas en él. Según sus apuntes se encontraba en el promedio, así que se le era curioso que el Profesor haya elegido a alguien así, lo veía Ash. Al tener a los tres entrenadores listos, el Profesor Oak aparece mágicamente con las pokébolas que contenian a tres de estas sorprendes criaturas que abundaban en el vasto mundo.

"Espero que cada uno ya tenga en mente su Pokémon, ya que no deseo ver problemas..." agrega Oak al colocar cada contenedor en un podio hecho especialmente para este día. Cada una se encontraba marcada con el elemento de su compañero de aventuras. Las personas, curiosas, no se iban del lugar por más que se quejaran de la falta de sombra y el calor. Por gentileza, dejaron elegir a Ringo primero, lo cual no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa en los labios de Ash. Squirtle iba a ser su compañero y la forma en la que sujetaba la pokébola era única. Se aferraba a ella como minutos antes al pantalón del entrenador Pokémon. Luego siguió Hitoshi, quien, como la mayoría se lo imaginaba, eligió a Charmander, dejando a Tarou con Bulbasaur. A continuación seguía la famosa batalla entre ellos, para la cual Ash no pensaba quedarse. Solo observó cuando cada uno sacó a su compañero y se conocían uno a el otro. Una escena que lo rompía por dentro.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, se preguntaba si aquellos tres se separarían en el camino o irían juntos, como un grupo. Esperaba que ese fuera el caso para que cuando algo suceda no se encuentren solos.

"Me gustaría que se hicieran buenos amigos..." soltó a nadie en particular, "Debo de dejar de pensar de esa manera..."

Cuando ingresó a su hogar, vio a su madre con varias cartas en la mesa y una caja de madera. Al escuchar los pasos de su hijo, dio un pequeño salto e intentó esconder una de ellas bajo una revista, "Ash, regresaste temprano... creí que esto duraría hasta más tarde..."

"Mamá, son casi las cuatro de la tarde. Llegué ahí como a la una y me quedé con los nuevos un rato..." mientras entraba a la cocina, no dejaba de ojear la correspondencia, "¿Quieres una mano?"

"N-N-No, esta bien, además tengo a Mimey para ayudarme" con eso dicho, el pokémon hizo su carismático ruido al lado de Delia, "Me dices cuando tengas hambre"

Con tan solo asentir, Ash se encerró en su habitación para intentar dormir. Había tenido muchas imágenes ese día y no podía evitar recordar esa serie de eventos que lo marcaron hasta el día de hoy, persiguiéndolo hasta el día de hoy. Meditaba que debía ir a la torre del Pueblo Lavanda eventualmente, pero no se atrevía. Tenía miedo de enfrentar la realidad.

"Pikachu ya no está" se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.

La noche cada vez se iba acercando sin dejarlo dormir y su estómago rugió. Se puso una ropa cómoda para no estar en pijama todo el día, dejándolo algo satisfecho. El crepúsculo se desvanecía y volvió a la cocina para avisarle a su madre que deseaba algo de comer, pero no estaba ahí. Al ir a buscarla, la encontro afuera, depositando una carta en el buzón.

"¿Para quién es?" esa acción le parecía sospechosa a Ash.

"Para nadie en particular... es solo un concurso que te dan un delantal en forma de Chansey y quise intentar porque me pareció muy lindo. Debes tener hambre, entremos" sin dar más explicaciones, Delia empezó a cocinar tal cual dejo de hablar e ingresó. Ash se quedó sin palabras en ese momento.

Para hacerle algo de compañía, se sentó en la mesa y empezó a hojear las revistas, hasta que en eso se topa con una carta abierta. Al ver el nombre del remitente, apretó fuertemente la correspondencia. Era como si toda la furia que tenía guardada la desquitara con ese papel.

"Mamá, ¿cómo llegó esto aquí?" su voz sonaba sombría, llena de enojo.

"A qué vas, Ash-" cuando sus ojos dieron con lo que estaba en manos de su hijo, dejó de prestar atención a la cocina, dejando el estofado a fuego alto ignorando que ya había pasado el punto de ebullición.

"Si hay una deben haber más, ¿dónde están?" más que una pregunta, parecía una orden, "¡Dónde!"

"Ash, cariño, ten calma... porfavor... yo... yo nunca quise ocultartelo, él fue quien..." las palabras no le salían a Delia.

"¿Le haces caso al hombre que nos dejó años atrás y nunca se dignó a aparecer en casa?" apretó los dientes, "Incluso escribirse con frecuencia, leería lo que hay dentro pero seguro es el típico cliché de que le encantaría volver a casa y que le alegra que estemos bien"

Sin más remedio, Delia se desplomó al piso, siendo ayudada por , "Ash... no lo odies. Él solo quiere lo mejor para nosotros. No lo odies..."

"Iré a buscarlo..." aquella oración incluso sorprendió al propio Ash, "Me indigna que tenga esa actitud hacia nosotros. Algún día nos podemos ir y el nunca... nunca..."

La imagen de Pikachu no dejaba de aparecer en su mente, sus aventuras, sus peleas, sus travesuras, todo, "Tengo que ir por él y traerlo de regreso"

Cuando Delia pestañó, Ash ya no estaba ahí. Había salido corriendo de casa, sin pokémons, sin ningún ítem, sin nada. Solo con una de las miles de cartas en mano y sin dirección alguna.

"_Debo de empezar por algún lugar. Sé que lo encontraré y vendrá a casa pero, antes de ello, debo de hacerle saber todo lo que hemos pasado tras su ausencia todos estos año_s" pensó Ash, "_No dejaré que entre más sufrimiento a mi hogar"_

Pero aparentemente el destino es cruel. Cuando estaba por tomar la ruta que los entrenadores novatos debían de tomar, observó como la niña que conoció hace pocas horas lloraba aferrándose a su Squirtle, quién la protegía de su padre. Este se encontraba pegándole al Pokémon para que soltara a su hija. Lo único que el señor mencionaba era qué Ringo no era capaz de ir en ese vasto mundo sola. Llorando, la niña suplicaba para que Squirtle dejara de protegerla, pero el Pokémon hacía su mejor esfuerzo hasta que cayó rendido.

"¡Squirtle!" chilló mientras era llevada a jalones por su padre, "¡Squirtle!"

"_¿Así son todos los padres? ¿Si lo traigo nos hará sufrir como a ella? No es justo que no la deje cumplir sus sueños tras esforzarse tanto y Squirtle protegerla de ese modo. Ese trato es inhumano... todas las personas son cada vez más inhumanas..."_

"¡Squirtle!" gritó nuevamente Ringo, con lágrimas fluyendo de sus ojos. Cuando su padre estaba por levantarle la mano para callarla, el Pokémon estaba siendo auxiliado por ese entrenador que volvió a su Publo, el entrenador que no interactuaba con los demás, aquél que se encerró desde su regreso en casa.

"Ash... Ketchum" la niña de tan solo 10 años logró soltarse de su padre. Su cabello rosa pastel se movía torpemente con su cuerpo mientras iba a abrazar a su lastimado Squirtle. La tortuga le sonreía, feliz de haberla protegido. Se conocían poco y ya habían entablado una profunda amistad, "No dejaré que te lastimen, no lo permitiré"

"Señor... déje ir a su hija. Prometo estar a cargo de ella." fueron las palabras que Ash soltó y quedaron flotando en el viento. Ringo se secó las lágrimas y guardó a Squirtle en su pokébola.

"Papá... entiendo que no quieres que vaya, ¡pero Squirtle me va a proteger! Tu mismo lo viste, ¡déjame ver el mundo como dejaron a Hitoshi y a Tarou! Prometieron esperarme, para que no vaya sola" la pequeña se había atrevido. Luego enfrenta a Ash, "Gracias... eres una buena persona. Gracias por ayudarme y ofrecerte"

"De todas maneras me haré cargo de ti, los chicos ya salieron" admitió Ash, "No es así, ¿señor?"

El padre se encontraba furioso, "No puedes decidir así como así llevarte a mi hija a un viaje que puede poner su vida en peligro, ¿acasó no eres tu la voz de la experiencia viva? ¡Todos los saben!"

Aquello dejó frío a Ash. Él siempre lo recordaba, pero que alguien más lo hiciera dolía más, "_¿Acaso por eso quiero buscar a mi padre? ¿Para olvidar el vacío?"_

"Ringo no irá a ningún viaje" soltó, exhausto de tanto gritar, "todos en la familia peuden estar de acuerdo, pero yo no lo acepto, ¡nunca!"

"Rin-" rendido, Ash iba a entregar a la hija, creía que no debía involucrarse en asuntos familiares que no le incumbían, pero ella ya no estaba ahí. Se encontraba lejos, corriendo, "¡Ringo!"

"Esta niña obstinada..." el padre estaba por ir tras ella, pero Ash se metió nuevamente, "¡Muévete!"

"Iré por ella. La cuidaré. Déjela vivir"

Y con esas tres palabras, Ash fue en busca de la niña de pelo rosa pastel sin ni un solo pokémon ni pista. Además, aquello fue un impulso más para buscar a su padre. Empezó a preguntarse que clase de persona sería. Lo ideal sería que Ringo encontrara a los otros dos chicos para que viaje con ellos. Muchos pensamientos se acumulaban y alejaban a los dolorosos. Hace tiempo que no se sentía así. Desde ese día a los 10 años que dejó Pueblo Paleta por primera vez.

* * *

**Una escritura rápida y mediocre. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Nos vemos pronto y los dejo con un adelanto!**

**Mariya**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Dulce Manzana**

"Nos perdimos, ¿no es así?"

"No digas esas cosas, estás conmigo"

"... pues, eso no me asegura nada"

"¿Estás con Squirtle y conmigo?"

"Squirtle me da más seguridad"

* * *

"Deben haber pasado por este pueblo"

"Es el primero en el mapa"

"Pero se ve desolado"

"¿Acaso no saben?"

* * *

"Esos dos intentaron salvar a un Pokémon abandonado que estaba siendo secuestrado"

"Hitoshi, Tarou..."

"No entiendo que está sucediendo... ¿Acaso la carta de papá tiene algo que ver con esto?


End file.
